The present invention relates to a method for providing improved heat transfer fluids for use in heat transfer applications.
In many heating and cooling applications heat is transferred between a heating source and a heat sink by continuously circulating a fluid around a closed loop between the source and the sink. It is desirable to reduce the amount of pipe flow friction (i.e., drag) of the fluid being recirculated and thus reduce the amount of pumping energy employed during the transfer of the fluid between the source and the sink, expand capacity for an existing system, or lower capital costs for construction of a new system.
Heretobefore, various alternatives have been proposed in an attempt to expand the capacity of an existing heat transfer system or to reduce the amount of energy employed in continuously circulating fluids in heat transfer applications. It is disclosed that polymeric materials can be added to fluids in order to reduce the amount of circulation energy. See, for example, Cho and Hartnett, Advances in Heat Transfer, 15, pg. 59 (1981). Unfortunately, such polymeric drag reduction additives significantly reduce the heat transfer coefficient of the aqueous fluids which are employed. In addition, polymeric drag reduction additives are mechanically degraded due to the shearing action of pumps, and the like.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it is highly desirable to provide a fluid for use in heat transfer applications which provides both good heat transfer properties and low flow friction.